Flow limiters are devices installed in a line to shut off the flow of material in the line if that flow goes above a certain limit. Flow limiters are commonly used on pressurized containers as a safety device to shut off the flow if, for example, the delivery line should rupture. Flow limiters are often used as safety equipment on pressurized tanks containing propane or other explosive gases.
Flow limiters presently in use have some design limitations that the present invention seeks to overcome. Once a flow limiter has been triggered to cut off flow, it can be difficult and time consuming to reset the device in order to re-establish flow. Most flow limiters in use today rely on a leakable seal or a bleed screw to allow flow through the device.
In addition, many existing flow limiters allow for only one way flow through the device thereby preventing easy filling of the container to which the flow limiter is attached. These flow limiters must be removed from the container each time the container is to be refilled.